residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nazi Zombies
"Great first the T-Virus, now Nazi Zombies, what's next?"- 'Michael Franklin Miller' Nazi Zombies were members of the Waffen SS or the Wehrmacht who were test subjects to horrifying experiments with the deadly contagion called Biowaffe-Z, which was created by the Nazis 60-70 years earlier. 'Origin' Nazi Zombies were once soldiers who were loyal to the former Third Reich of Germany. They were the underdogs and were what Hitler considered to be incapable of military service, however they had more practical uses. These underdogs were bought to Col. Hans Kammler who secretly performed the experiments to make these underdogs what they are today. By the 21st century, Albert Wesker and the Umbrella Corporation discovered the files of the late Hans Kammler and started working on his research for these zombies and wanted to use the intelligent ones as members of his elite guard, however Division Delta Codenamed:Anti-Virus made short work of these zombies back in 2008, however some of them managed to escape and were smart enough to stay in hiding until 2037 where they allied themselves with Oswell E. Spencer, against Michael Franklin Miller and Division Delta. 'Appearance' A Nazi Zombie's main appearance are made up of many various uniforms, equipment and weapons as well, but the fact is that they are all zombies who used to be members of the Third Reich. Their face is usually either skeleton or muscle with either glowing or now eyes at all. They could be wearing helmets or not, also wearing Nazi symbols (Such as the swastika or medals like the iron cross. They even moan as well), although sometimes thats not always the case, but the one way to tell sometimes is how they move. Movement is a way to tell, however Nazi Zombies who move like regular people can be difficult to spot at times. The ones who move like regular people also speak with a very deep voice almost like a very severe form of Laryngitis. The one most inexclusable way to tell that they are zombies is what they feed on, primarily human flesh, usually thats the main case. 'Types of Nazi Zombies' As it was said before, Nazi Zombies come in various forms with various weapons, equipment and even uniforms, but it's not those things that characterize them as Zombies, but how they move or what they do or sound like. Typical Nazi Zombies:' '''Are zombies that are any Nazi zombie, wearing uniforms from the Wehrmacht or even the Waffen SS. These are the most easy to spot due to their slow movements and moaning, as well as disfigured skin or glowing eyes. They also go after the loudest noise as well and are also considered very dumb. '''Running Nazi Zombies:' '''These zombies like the Typical Nazi Zombie wear the same uniforms and have some of the same characteristics like moaning and glowing eyes, however they are capable of running to the slightest bit of sound and are just as dumb as the typical Nazi Zombie. '''Intelligent Nazi Zombies:' '''Are zombies that are very smart and like the Running and Typical Nazi Zombies, wear the same uniforms and other stuff, however there is a difference, they wield weapons like the MP18, MP40, STG-44, P08 Luger, Walther P38, Walther PP, Kar98k and other weapons. They still have glowing or non glowing eyes and disfigured skin as well as the ability to talk, only the voice sounds like a very deep and severe case of ''Laryngitis. 'Weaknesses' Like any other zombie, the Nazi Zombie is very vulnerable to any severe trauma of the head or even the separation of the head from the body will permanently kill them. Some, primarily the Intelligent Nazi Zombies have the ability to regenerate any kind of injury, however that can be overcome by multiple people firing multiple weapons at the zombie which will overwhelm their healing capability, making the zombie vulnerable to either severing the the head or shooting their brain. Nazi Zombies.png|Nazi Zombies in the winter Wehrmacht Zombie.png|Zombie member of the Wehrmacht SS Zombie.png|Zombie Member of the Schutzstaffel (SS) Category:Creatures